Baltor
Baltor '''is the third main villain after Lord Darkar. Personality Profile He is a considerably strong wizard who aspires to become the most powerful wizard in Magix. To do so, he turns people into monsters that mindlessly serve him, and places a mark that resembles a "V" on other people, so they too will serve him, in order to conquer each planet or realm. He, like Bloom, was born from the Dragon Fire, but unlike Bloom, he was born from its dark side. He was with the Three Ancient Witches when they destroyed sparks; He was once Ms. Griffin's companion when they were young, but she turned to the company of light. It was at this time that he met Bloom's parents, Queen Miriam and King Oritel of sparks, who were both much stronger than him. He was sent to the Omega Dimension the day sparks was defeated. According to the original version, when the Great Dragon created the Magic Dimension, a piece of its Flame mixed with the original Darkness. This piece of the Dragon's Flame was found by the Ancestresses, who shaped it into a boy. They raised this boy as if he were their own son and made him one of the most powerful wizards existing. When he became old enough they sent him to conquer all the dimensions. He was together with his "mothers" when they attacked sparks, but was sealed during the final battle with the witches into the Omega Dimension by Queen Miriam and King Oritel for about 17 long years, until the Trix found and freed him. Baltor is extremely ruthless and power-hungry. He absorbs planets' energy to increase his power and leaves them in chaos, disrupting the style of Planet Oppositus and killing the monkey guardians of Planet Ohm. He also turns people into his minions while adding their power to his own, and even tries to destroy Tides, which is full of brainwashed mermaids loyal to him whom he views as expendable. In addition, he enables Countess Cassandra, Chimera, and Diaspro to put a spell on King Radius and Sky to turn them against Stella and Bloom, respectively. Appearance As a human, Baltor is revealed to be a tall, blond, gray-eyed man, with his attire consisting of a violet vest over a white shirt, violet dress pants, and gray boots. He wears a long maroon jacket over this formal suit. As a demon, Baltor is a gargoyle creature, maroon in color, with a huge, muscular build, large bat-shaped wings, and light-blue eyes seemingly withourt pupils. Season 3 Not long after lord Darkar's defeat, the Trix were captured from Realix, frozen (atleast thought to be) and sent to the Omega Dimension for the Evil they did in the first and second seasons. However Icy managed to free herself, being the Witch of Ice, as well as her sisters, and found a frozen man condemned to the Omega Dimension for eternity: Baltor. Icy freed him to give him to the frost snakes of the Omega Dimension as food, but he defeated the snakes and, with the help of the Trix, broke open the Portal of the Omega Dimension, and put his mark on the mermaids guarding the Omega Portal to make them his slaves. After that, he imprisoned the mermaid queen, Queen Ligea, in her own prisons and made most of the mermaids his slaves. For some time he remained on tides, staying near the Inter-dimensional Portal, from where he went to many Realms to steal their magical treasures, beginning with the magical Sun of Solaria, where he allied with Countess Cassandra and Chimera, where he first saw Bloom and immediately felt a connection with her. When the Winx go to tides to help Layla, he reveals his true intentions of becoming the supreme sorcerer of the Universe to Bloom and tells her that there is a connection between them, before blinding Layla. After Baltor attacks the peaceful realm of Aspairo, the whole Magic Dimension is put in state of emergency, and Miss Faragonda reveals to Bloom that Valtor was in fact made from a piece of the Dragon Fire which mixed with the original Darkness that the Ancestral Witches found, and that he fought along the Witches against the Company of Light founded by Bloom's birth parents, Oritel and Miriam. Shortly after, Baltor allied with Princess Diaspro so as to get rid of Bloom. Baltor later decided to take his revenge from the members of the Company of Light and took over Cloud Tower, imprisoning Miss Griffin, who once served the Ancestresses with him, but betrayed him and joined the Company of Light. He then proceeded to attack Alfea, along with the Trix and the witches of Cloud Tower he had turned into his slaves. After a heated battle in the forest with Baltor, Miss Faragonda disappeared and was later found by the Pixies, turned into a tree. After the Winx turn Faragonda back into herself, they go to tides where the negative energy escaping from the open Omega Portal was clashing with the energy of tides, causing both worlds to be on the point of destruction, and Tecna ends by sacrificing herself to close the Portal, allowing her to be sealed within the Omega Dimension. The sadness at the loss of Tecna is so great Winx go to attack Baltor at Cloud Tower, in which the only thing they gain is the freedom of Miss Griffin, but Bloom was devastated when Baltor told her that he defeated her birth parents. Following this, Bloom went to Pyros to become stronger, but Baltor sent the Trix to attack her, in vain as Bloom was able to gain her Enchantix and saved the Winx (including Tecna) and the Specialists from the Omega Dimension. Baltor later broke into the Museum of Magix to steal a relic, the Agador Box, and managed to get hold of it, despite the Winx's and Nabu's (then disguised as Ophir) intervention and by using his cunning mind and places all the spells he stole in it to get stronger (it had the property of being able to contain all the magic placed in it). Baltor's influence of Solaria is removed when the Winx reveal that Countess Cassandra and Chimera allied with him and the two are arrested. In order to defeat him, the Winx obtain the Water Stars from the Golden Kingdom. As a diversion to sneak into Alfea and steal all the spells stored there, he tricks Faragonda, Griffin and Saladin into fighting each other by asking them to duel him and putting them under a spell, and causes Cloud Tower to disappear. At Alfea, he is attacked by the Winx, but tells Bloom that he absorbed her parents in his body when she was on the point of destroying him with the Water Stars, and the Winx break into Cloud Tower after they find out that baltor only made it invisible, and Bloom was able to contact the essence of the Ancestresses which was still present there, and found out from the Ancient Witches that Baltor never defeated or absorbed her parents, but that they were still alive in a place unreachable by magic. Greatly weakened, Baltor assumed his original, demon-like form and used the Spell of the Elements to flood Cloud Tower, send tornadoes to Red Fountain, burn Alfea and cause an earthquake at Magix. Bloom tried to find baltor to stop him, initially falling into a trap, but found baltor and challenging him to a pitiless battle under Lake Roccaluce, during which the Winx were able to free all the spells baltor had stolen which returned to their places of origin, even if he had managed to capture the Water Stars earlier, except the Spell of the Elements, which he called back to him. As the spell returned to him, the water of the lake, which was flooding Cloud Tower, also went back to its original place, and the Winx left him in the caves under the lake. Even the Trix abandoned him when he asked them to catch the Winx because they had seen his true form, he was defeated and had lost all his spells. Using all his energy so as not to lose the Spell of the Elements, the water of the lake overpowered him, seemingly drowning him. With all the stolen spells back into their proper places, all the Realms where baltor wreaked havoc returned to normal. However he was not dead, as Bloom could still feel his presence, and captured the Specialists when they went to find baltor's body, thinking he was dead. He left Helia, and told him to inform the Winx that he kidnapped the other Specialists and to meet him at the Omega Portal, on tides, where he forced Bloom, Stella, Musa and Tecna to respectively fight copies of Sky, Brandon, Riven and Timmy created from the Spell of the Elements, and the Winx were almost defeated until Bloom used her Dragon Fire to hit baltor. baltor was almost completely defeated, when the Ancestresses told him that the Dragon Fire was waiting for him and that he had to return to it as punishment for having wasted his powers in his thirst of revenge. They tried to use him to accomplish their own revenge and ordered him destroy the whole Magic Dimension after turning him into his original form permanently since, while they could not influence the outer world from where they were, they could still influence Baltor as he was their son. He was about to cross the Inter-dimensional Portal of tides to accomplish his mothers' orders, when the Winx arrived and, using a spell, Bloom made her spirit enter Baltor's body and attempted to extinguish his Dragon Fire with her Fairy Dust. This removed the Ancient Witches' spell on him instead, and he told Bloom to join him and fight the Ancestresses together with him to save Oritel and Miriam, since they were the ones who caused her parents to disappear. Bloom knew he was lying again, and had her dragon fire fight his, extinguishing his flame with Dragon Fire Fury and destroying Baltor for good. Magical Abilities baltor has a huge array of spells and abilities. His trademark spell is the Mark of baltor, an enchantment that puts its target under baltor's command. The Mark can also turn people into monsters (like mermaids from tides) and boost one's magical abilities (like Chimera and Cassandra). Also, he has a very fearsome spell called Grasp of Darkness, which renders somebody blind, similar to Darcy's Optical Darkness, except that it's permanent and impossible to break except using fairy dust. Other attacks include firing bolts of energy, flames, and telekinesis. In The Spell of the Elements is revealed that Baltor can turn into a huge demon. In this form, he's much bigger stronger, has enhanced magic resistance, and has wings, despite being able to fly without them. However, as seen in Fire and Flame he can use his wings to rise powerful winds. Another of his skills is that he is an expert at telling lies, which he has done several times throughout the third season, which people can easily believe, even easier than the lies which the other villains in the series have said, and which appear to be sometimes more effective than using magic. An example is when he tells Bloom he absorbed her birth parents. He appears to have a more cunning mind than most of the other villains to have appeared in the series, and uses it very efficiently, like when he told everyone that he would steal the Eye of the Ancestresses (an ancient relic) at the Museum of Magix so that the security places it in the Agador Box, which was what he in fact wanted to steal. Trivia *In all other versions his name is '''Valtor *In the RAI version Bloom extinguishes his Dragon Fire with Fairy Dust null null null